Boarding School for Demigods!
by Tiny Social Life
Summary: Jason Grace, along with a bunch of other teens, have all been shipped off to this strange boarding school with no explanation. There, not only will they have to face monsters and scary powers, they will have to face rumors, teasing, popular kids, food fights, a curse, and...multiple HG references? T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Tiny here with...a story! Hahahaha...Oh...I need friends. Anyway,I've been working on this for a while, the whole idea and stuff, plot, and that junk. :) You guys want the ages. I can smell it. Here, take it and lick the spoon!**

**Jason-17**

**Leo-17**

**Percy-18**

**Annabeth-18**

**Piper-17**

**Hazel-15**

**Nico-16**

**Frank-18**

**Reyna-18**

**Thalia- 18**

**Travis and Conner- 17**

**Other peeps- No idea it's 1 am leave me be**

**Anyway, yay! Story! Enjoy! Oh, and one more thingy, should I do first or third person? And what ships? Tell me everything in the reviews! **

"Welcome to the Half-Blood Boarding School for Demigods!" Jason Grace stared as a man in a wheelchair welcomed them beside the gates of a large building. Jason clutched his papers and map with a thumping heart. He, like all the others, has been shipped here with no explanation.

Jason tilted his head a bit, confused. Boarding school? Demigods? A small boy raised his hand. The guy in the wheelchair nodded toward him, and a boy that resembled a latino elf stepped forward. He had an elfish face with pointy ears, curly hair, his appearance topped with an impish grin on his face. "Hey, uh, what exactly are we doing here?" He asked.

The guy smiled warmly. "Ah, you'll all see in due time. Everyone, you have received maps of the school, along with directions and a key to your dorm. Please go get settled in, and be ready to be in the gym by 12:00." Jason checked his watch. 10:00. He had two hours.

The blonde nervously ran a hand through his hair before turning, grabbing his suitcase, and walking through the gates with the crowd of students. Jason looked at his map. He was on floor one.

The boys dorm was on the second floor. Jason decided to take the stairs instead of squish up in the elevator, and easily carried his stuff up. Jason checked his paper again when he reached the second floor. "Room 204." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly a shoulder bumped his roughly. Jason dropped his suitcase and his papers went airborne. He stumbled and fell.

"Hey!" Jason looked up, irritated. A boy about his age, maybe a year or so older, with messy black hair and a tan looked surprised. "Sorry, man! I'm so clumsy today." the boy said, offering a hand. Jason took it and was jerked up by the boy. "Heh, sorry again. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." the boy shook Jason's hand. "Jason Grace." Jason replied. "Well, I'll see you around, Jason Grace." Percy waved and walked off.

Jason rolled his eyes a bit as he brushed himself off. "Nice talking with you too." he sighed. Gathering his papers and picking up his suitcase, Jason made his way to room 204. Jason read that he was going to have a roommate. Some guy named Leo Valdez. Jason took a deep breath, then took his key and unlocked the door.

He opened it and his eyes widened. The room was huge, with one bed in one corner of the room and one in another. Each side had a bathroom and a dresser along with a few shelves, a mini fridge, and a desk. There was a curtain in the middle. A large tv hung on the door and the room was painted a light blue. The bedspread and carpet were dark blue.

Jason chose the right side of the room. He set his suitcase down by his bed and sat down with a sigh. He looked around. This was it. This was where he was going to be living for who knows how long. The door suddenly opened and the same latino boy entered. He grinned in greeting when he saw Jason.

"Hey! I'm assuming you're Jason Grace?" the boy asked, holding out a hand. Jason approached him and warmly shook it. " Yeah. I'm guessing you're Leo Valdez." he replied. Leo saluted. "The one and only." Leo flopped down on the opposite bed and stared at the ceiling. Jason sighed. "So, you got any idea why on earth I was snatched from my latest foster home to come here?" Leo asked.

Jason shook his head. "No clue. I was just told to pack up, then my foster parents dropped me off here." Jason sighed. Leo looked at him. "You a foster kid too? Hm. Small world." he said, then sat up. He started tapping his foot and started twiddling his thumbs. Jason noted how he seemed to always need to be moving. His hands were constantly tapping on his legs, brushing hair behind an ear, or just fumbling with his jacket.

Jason guessed he had ADHD. He'd known a few kids who had it. "So, we have like an hour and a half left. Do you want to go look around?" Jason asked. Leo jumped up. "Yeah! We could go meet some other people." Leo grinned and Jason stood up. He was way taller than Leo.

The two exited the room and Leo studied his map. "Oh! A boys common room is this way." Leo said, and we walked down the hall until we came on a huge room with couches and chairs and a big tv. There was a large window with a view of the pool and basketball court. Leo jumped on one of the couches. A few other boys were hanging out nearby. One of them looked at Leo with distaste.

Jason, suddenly feeling defensive of his newfound friend, walked over and sat beside Leo. "So, are you excited to be here?" Jason asked curiously. Leo gave him a crocodile grin. "Oh yeah. It's way better than when I went to wilderness school." he chuckled. "Huh?" Jason asked. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Here's a basic crash course. If you went there, your parents or foster parents or whatever, thought you were too much trouble. So they send you of to that lovely prison in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable life skills like hiking ten miles through cacti in the scorching hot sun, and weaving daisies into hats!" Leo said it all like one of those over-cheerful women in a commercial.

Jason laughed. "Sounds nice." he said. Leo nodded. "Meh, two-ply toilet paper." he shrugged. Jason laughed again. "What's so funny?" A new voice asked. Jason turned around and saw the guy who had given Leo that look. He had sandy blonde hair and a startling scar that ran across his face.

"Just talking about my old school." Leo gave him a grin. "I'm Leo." He held out a hand. The guy ignored it. Jason narrowed his eyes. "I'm Jason Grace." Jason said. The guy smirked. "Luke." He said.

Leo still had his hand held out. "Well?" He asked, amusement in his eyes. Luke continued to ignore it. "Well, you two, I just wanted to see my competition." He said. Jason frowned. "Your competition?" He asked. Luke nodded. "Yes. Me and my buddy Will are planning to become the big shots. It doesn't look like I have anything to worry about." He said. Leo snorted.

"We literally just got here, but alright." He chuckled. Jason nodded. He was impressed Leo had the nerve to laugh. Luke sighed and went away. For a while the two just chatted. Time flew.

Jason checked his watch. "Crud! It's 11: 50! Hurry!" He shouted, jumping up and grabbing Leo's arm. Leo checked his map quickly. "Uh, I think it says that way to the gym." He pointed. "Think?" Jason asked. Leo grinned up at Jason. "C'mon!" He shouted, running through the hall. Jason facepalmed and ran after him.

Leo made a 'brilliant' decision to take the stairs. They ran down as fast as they could without falling. "Remind me...why...we took...the stairs!" Jason panted. Leo almost tripped. "I...don't...know!" He said. The two finally made it down. They burst into the gym just in time.

The guy in the wheelchair smiled at them and nodded calmly towards the bleachers where everyone else was. We took a seat and watched.

The guy cleared his throat. "Greetings! I'm Chiron, your principal at this school. You're all probably confused on why you are here." He began. "Yeah!" Someone yelled. Chiron smiled.

"Do any of you believe in Greek Mythology?" He asked. No one replied. Jason exchanged a confused look with each other. "Well, all those myths...are real." Chiron said.

Silence. Then everybody started talking at once. There were a few "WUT"s, lots of "YEAH RIGHT"s, and one desperate "I KNEW THAT". Jason blinked, stunned. Him and Leo exchanged another glance. Leo had the look on his face of a kid who had just been told Santa was fake.

Chiron suddenly pressed a button on his wheelchair. It unfolded to reveal...a...horse?

Silence again. "WHAT?!" The voice of Percy Jackson shouted. Jason was equally confused. A blonde girl stood up. "You're a centaur." She put a hand on her hip. Chiron nodded. "Yes, girl." He replied. "You are all Half-Bloods, also known as Demigods." He announced.

"But what are demigods?" Jason asked. Leo nodded. Kids shouted in agreement.

"Demigods," Chiron looked him in the eye. "are people who are half mortal, half god." He explained. Silence again. "Over the next week, you will all gradually be claimed." Chiron said. "Claimed?" Someone asked meekly.

Suddenly a burst of light next to Jason made him jump. Everyone turned their way and gasped. A symble of a flaming hammer glowed above Leo's head. Leo jumped up. "Is my hair on fire?!" He yelped.

Leo swatted at his hair. He ducked and shook his head, but it followed him. Jason was pretty sure this wasn't planned. The sign slowly faded. Everyone stared.

Chiron approached Leo. He grabbed his shoulder and then looked straight at Jason. His eyes hardened.

"You come too." He told Jason. He steered Leo over to the front of the gym while Jason followed hesitantly.

Chiron turned to face the others. He squeezed Leo's shoulder a bit. Then he turned to him. "What's your name, son?" He asked. Leo gulped. "Uh, Leo Valdez." He replied. Chiron looked at the crowd. "All stand." He said. Everyone stood.

"All hail Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus." Chiron announced loudly before kneeling as best as he could. Everyone else followed his example, even Jason.

Jason gave Leo a thumbs up when he saw the startled look on his friend's face. Leo gave him a shaky laugh, and then everyone stood. Then Chiron looked at Jason expectantly.

"Uh..." Jason frowned as he felt a sudden weight pocket. His hand slipped cautiously into it and he felt something warm. He pulled out a golden coin. Jason frowned and studied it in his palm. It read SPQR.

Chiron knitted his eyebrows together. "Ah, you're Roman. Flip the coin, child." He ordered.

Jason did as told. He flipped the coin. It went into the air like a normal coin and Jason caught it like a normal coin. It suddenly started expanding in his grip, until it was a handle, and a golden blade shot from the handle. A golden sword.

Jason felt a tug in his gut. On instinct, Jason raised his sword. It began to glow a bit, just enough to illuminate the space around it, then there was a loud _CRACK!_

A lightning bolt shot through the ceiling and connected with Jason's blade, but Jason felt nothing. Chiron smiled. He turned to the shocked crowd. "All hail Jason Grace, " Jason was confused. How did he know his name? But Chiron continued.

"Son of Zeus."

* * *

Herrow! I'm a line break!

Naturally, Jason face-planted the ground as soon as he walked into his room. Leo snickered and stepped over him. "You good?" The grinning boy asked. Jason gave a muffled groan.

That trick with the lightning was more difficult than he had let on. It had drained him. Jason sighed and rolled onto his back. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and got up. Leo tried not to laugh as Jason fell onto his bed.

"You're...a jerk..." Jason huffed. Leo lay down in his bed and yawned. "Long day, huh?" He asked. Jason nodded. After the assembly, needing to clear their heads, him and Leo had eaten lunch, then explored and played basketball until they were to exhausted to lift the ball.

"Yeah. I'm a very sleepy jerk. G'night." Leo hit the light switch and pulled up the covers. "You're sleeping in your clothes." Jason pointed out. Leo snored in reply. With a good natured roll of his eyes, Jason quickly changed into plaid pajama pants, took off his shirt, and climbed into bed.

**What do you think? Great? Horrible? REVEIW! The more review the more update. (Pssst, I actually have no plot help me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Tiny here! I- ah! *ducks to avoid things angrily thrown at her* Stahp! I have an excuse! *clears throat* So guess what fell on my house?**

**Thalia: *whistles innocently* °_° *poker face***

**Me: A PINE TREE! -_- Anyway, we has to go stay with a Gran for a while, who doesn't have internet. Not to mention my writers block, who at this point I call Harvey, decided to visit. But he's gone. So yay! :)**

**Anyway, I got a couple of UPDATE OR FACE YOUR DOOM messages (you know why you are XD) So please don't kill me. XD I kinda want to live. BUT-**

***power goes out* Crap I've been rambling too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Blackberry Explosion gave me the ending idea, which was AWESOME! X3 R&R! I need ideas!**

* * *

Jason woke up with a yelp as icy cold water drenched his head and upper body.

His electric blue eyes were as wide as saucers and he looked around frantically. He looked over and saw Leo in the same position as he was in. The latino's hair was flat against his head and he was sitting upright, soaking wet.

"What the heck?!" Jason shouted. Leo just blinked. After about three seconds, he enlightened Jason. "Hey dude, you're wet."

Jason gave him a look. "I had no idea." The blonde replied sarcastically. He thew the wet covers off and glared around for the culprit. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw a girl creature thing with winged arms and feathers in their hair leaving the room with buckets.

Leo, who had recovered enough to get out of bed, picked up a note Jason had just noticed on the ground.

"Harpies wake children. If they don't wake, snack time for harpies." Leo read slowly. He frowned. "It's either signed 'A Harpy' or 'A Snarky'." He added. Jason scratched the back of his wet neck. "I'll go with the first one." He decided.

The two both got reasonably dry and changed. Jason put on some jeans and a purple t-shirt, along with a navy blue unzipped jacket. Jason stepped out of his bathroom as he finished combing his hair. Leo was already waiting for Jason as he fiddled with some nuts, bolts, and pipe cleaners.

Leo wore jeans, a white t-shirt with the words 'I have no idea what I'm doing', and an army jacket. He bounced and tapped his leg. Was he hyped up on caffeine already or something?

"You ready Jase?" Leo asked. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Jase?" He asked. Seriously?

"Yeah, I'm the master of nicknames." Leo grinned broadly and jumped up. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Jason grabbed his from by his dresser and ran after Leo.

Yesterday after Leo and Jason has been claimed, every student had been given a schedule. The only person they could compare with was each other, because everyone else had avoided them. Naturally.

Leo's schedule was like this:

8:00-8:50-ARCHERY

9:00-9:50-COMBAT TRAINING

10:00-10:50-GREEK MYTHOLOGY

11:00-11:50-PEGASI/CHARRIOT RIDING

12:00-12:50-LUNCH

1:00-3:00- FREE TIME

Jason had been surprised by the subjects. Forge? Combat? Pegasi?

His schedule was pretty weird too:

8:00-8:50-GREEK MYTHOLOGY

9:00-9:50-COMBAT TRAINING

10:00-10:50-PEGASI/CHARRIOT RIDING

11:00-11:50-ARCHERY

12:00-12:50-LUNCH

1:00-3:00-FREE TIME

Jason was startled out of his thoughts as Leo poked him in the side. "I gotta get to Archery. See ya in combat!" He shouted before closing the door and taking off running down the hall, almost knocking over a girl with dark hair in a long braid down her back.

The girl flattened herself against the wall as Leo ran by. Jason sighed and went to check on her. The girl brushed herself off and looked at Jason with a raises eyebrow.

"Heh, sorry about Leo. You okay?" Jason asked, concerned. The girl straightened. "Of course. I'm Reyna. Do you happen to know a boy named Percy Jackson? We were neighbors before we got shipped here." She said.

Jason smiled. "Jason. And yeah, I met him yesterday. But I don't know where he lives." He explained. Reyna nodded her thanks and continued down the hall.

Jason shrugged and checked his watch. Shoot! 7:55. He was gonna be late.

(sorry to bother you I'm just a little line!)

Jason finally found his way to the room at 8:10. He paused in front of the door and prepared himself for the stares, then opened the door.

He immediately heard everyone go silent and felt all eyes on him. He heard a few whispers when they saw who it was. He heard the word 'Zeus'. Ugh.

He shut the door and turned to face the class. A girl with wavy black hair and shining eyes looked him up and down, like she was analyzing him. She had a cheery air about her, like she hadn't gotten the ice water treatment. She beamed at him after a moment.

"Jason Grace! Glad you finally made an appearance, I'm Silena! I'm just filling in for Chiron since I've been here while, and he's still looking for children being claimed! He's so nice letting only a student do this! The only seat left is in the back. Sorry, I've been rambling." She gave a small smile and Jason relaxed a bit. He was a bit surprised this girl who couldn't be much older than him was teaching, but he obeyed.

As Jason made his way towards the back, he received several interested looks. It made him uncomfortable. He sighed and slid into his seat, slinging his backpack onto the floor under his desk.

A finger tapped Jason's shoulder lightly. He looked over, and his blue eyes widened a bit. The girl looking back at him was seriously pretty, though you could tell she tried to tone it down.

The girl had long, choppily cut dark hair with little braids here and there. Her skin was tan, Cherokee maybe? He'd had a friend that was Cherokee once.

Her eyes seemed to change color by the second, it was like her eyes were infused with the colors of the rainbow. She wore an orange v-neck tank top with and jeans that weren't tight but weren't baggy.

The girl smiled a bit at Jason and extended her hand to him. "Jason Grace, right?" Her voice was smooth and clear. It made Jason want to listen to every word she said. "Uh, Yeah. That's me." He replied after a second. He took her hand and shook with her.

The girl tapped her fingers on her desk. "Nice to meet you. I'm Piper McClean." She smiled a white smile at Jason. Jason returned it happily. "Piper? Jason?" Silena's voice caught their attention.

Jason looked apologetically at her. Silena just nodded, smiled, and continued with the lesson. "Alright, so, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They're commonly known as the Big Three. An oath was made between them long ago-" she froze as if she had almost revealed something.

Jason frowned. Something was off. Silena was looking strangely at him, almost...apprehensive. "Sorry," she cleared her throat. "I've got my lesson mixed up. Today we're really going to be doing Iris Messages..."

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, with Silena teaching the class to send Iris Messages, stopping every once in a while to give fashion tips and ask names for 'shipping purposes'.

_(_DON'T STOP, BELIEV-oh hi it's me line again)

Jason walked into the gym for Combat, Piper right beside him. "Then I just asked, and he just let me take the BMW." She finished a story. Jason shook his head in disbelief. "No way!" He laughed. "It's true!" She insisted, but laughed too.

"Beauty Queen!" Leo's voice made Jason turn to look. The curly haired latino was running towards them. He jumped up and leaped into Piper's arms. She snorted and dropped him. "Leo!" She scolded but grinned. Leo smiled innocently.

"Uh, do you two...?" Jason was confused and a bit disappointed. What? Why should he be disappointed? "Oh yeah, we used to go to Wilderness School together!" Leo tapped his fingers on his leg. Piper smiled.

"Leo's like the annoying little brother I never had." She chuckled. Leo grinned like a madman and paced circles around Piper and Jason. "That's cool. I had no idea you two knew each other." Jason commented, wondering why part of him felt relieved.

"Piper." A new deep voice made Jason jump, Leo fall on his butt, and Piper sighed. "Dylan." She replied. Jason turned his head to get a look at Dylan.

Dylan was tall and handsome with dark hair and a smile so dazzling white it should've come with sunglasses. He looked like jock, wearing a varsity jacket and jeans. He was muscular with broad shoulders. Jason narrowed his eyes as he looked. Something felt off about this guy.

Dylan moved forward and hugged Piper, who didn't hug back. Then he looked at Leo and screwed up his handsome face. "Leo." He scoffed. "Dylan." Leo said in mock horror.

"Piper." Piper chipped in. "Jason!" Leo pointed to Jason. Jason smiled and offered Dylan a hand to shake. Dylan shook it like it was infected. Then he wiped his hand off on his pants. Leo laughed and Piper rolled her eyes.

Jason opened his mouth but before he could say anything a very short man in gym clothes and a baseball cap with a baseball bat. He whacked the gym floor a couple times to get everyone's attention.

"Are you keeping order with a baseball bat?" A small girl with chocolate skin, frizzy cinnamon colored hair, and golden eyes suddenly asked. The coach nodded and beat up the ground some more in response.

"The f*** kind of school is this?" Two boys with messy brown hair who looked exactly alike asked at the same time. "Travis! Conner! Don't curse!" A girl with wavy blonde hair and cold gray eyes snapped. "Sorry, Annabeth." The twins, Travis and Conner, chorused to blondie, Annabeth.

"Quiet, cupcakes!" The Coach, Jason was assuming, growled. Then he walked casually over to a closet marked _DEADLY WEAPONS. _He opened the door, and was promptly knocked over by an avalanche of swords, knives, arrows, chestplates, helmets, etc.

"This'll be interesting." Leo grinned.

-LINE-

Jason stared at his sword. "Well?" Coach prompted. He had called Jason and Leo up to give a demonstration on sword combat, because they had been talking. It was very embarrassing, especially in front of Piper.

Piper had been paired with a girl named Calypso. She had goldish hair and was very beautiful, but Jason didn't like her like that.

All Jason wanted was to not make a fool out of himself. "Uh, Coach? Yeah, how do I do this?" Leo asked. He could barely lift his sword. Luke and a few of his buddies snickered, but everyone else just watched, amused.

"SWING!" Roared Coach. Jason looked at Leo. "Sorry." He gave an experimental swing towards Leo. He swung too low and managed to whack Leo's legs as Leo jumped, but when he lost his balance and faceplanted the ground, he somehow managed to take Jason with him when he fell.

Jason was laying on the ground with his sword somewhere across the room. Leo was on top of him, screaming, "I won! I won! Are we done now?"

"Leo!" Jason pushed him off and was on his elbows. "Jason!" Leo replied. "VALDEZ!" Coach roared. "Coach?" Leo asked innocently. "Jason?" Piper asked, looking concerned but plenty amused, trying not to laugh. "Piper." Jason gave an awkward little wave. "Sabortooth!" Travis shouted. "Wolverine!" Connor shot back.

"SILENCE!" Coach roared.

Oh yeah, Jason thought as Piper and Calypso gave him and Leo amused looks. He was definitely going to love it here.


End file.
